harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Avada Kedavra
Bellatrix gegen Sirius: Ich habe es gerade mal nachgelesen: ..."Harry sah, wie Sirius dem roten Lichtblitz von Bellatrix auswich. Er lachte sie aus. >>Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!<<, rief er und seine Stimme hallte in dem Gewölbekeller wider. Der zweite Lichtblitz traf ihn direkt auf die Brust."... S. 945 Also ist der 2. auch rot, denke ich mal :) Grüßle Meli 23:35, 18. Dez 2007 (CET) Das stimmt schon (ich hab's auch nachgelesen ;-)), nur ist es ein "wenn????" roter Lichtstrahl, kann doch auch eine andere Farbe haben??? nix für ungut, das lässt sich nicht so genau klären.. LG --Ayla 05:46, 19. Dez 2007 (CET) :Sehe ich noch härter: Zaubererduellanten wären schön blöd, wenn sie immer bloß die gleichen Zauber nehmen würden und ihre Gegner immer gleich wüssten, womit sie zu rechnen haben... Aragog 10:29, 19. Dez 2007 (CET) Aber ich finde von der Formulierung her, müsste es auch ein roter Lichtblitz sein. Sonst hätte sie schreiben können "Ein blauer Lichtblitz traf ihn direkt auf die Brust". Aber es ist ja ein 2. Lichtblitz, also muss es auch einen entsprechenden 1. Lichtblitz geben. Wobei das natürlich Interpretationssache ist :) Grüßle Meli 21:27, 19. Dez 2007 (CET) : Könnte jemand im Original nachschauen, obs dort klarer beschrieben ist? --Klapper 21:35, 19. Dez 2007 (CET) Da heißt es: "The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest". Genau wie in deutsch.*grins*. Wobei ich immer noch meine und Aragogs Argumentation vertrete. Ich habe es (roter?) jetzt in eine Klammer mit Fragezeichen gesetzt.LG --Ayla 11:48, 20. Dez 2007 (CET) Sirius fällt in den Vorhang hinein. Das gehen durch den Vorhang tötet. Der Blitz von Bellatrix hat ihn nur "gestoßen"... zumindest hab ich das so verstanden. Lupin hält harry ja auch fest damit er nicht auch durch den Vorhang läuft. Im Film wird Sirius jedoch von Bellatrix Todesfluch getroffen, ist aber nicht sofort tot(er dreht sich danach noch um). Hat jemand dafür eine Erklärung oder ist dies ein Fehler im Film? (unsignierte Änderung von "Jan") :Wieso Fehler im Film? Das er sich noch dreht, bevor er durch den Vorhang fällt, ist künstlerische Freiheit. Das er nicht sofort tot ist, dass steht auch in den Büchern eben nicht eindeutig. Wenn Du obige Diskussion gelesen hättest, dann hättest Du gemerkt, dass es nicht eindeutig ist, ob der Fluch ihn tötet oder nur durch den Vorhang schubst. Im Film hat man sich für die zweite VAriant entschieden. --StephenMS 10:47, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Hey, wenn ihr euch einmal in Band 7 den Kampf von Hogwarts durchlest. Da tötet Molly Weasley Bellatrix Lestrange auch mit einem Fluch, der nicht als ein grüner, also Avada Kedavra, beschrieben ist, nachdem Bella Ginny angegriffen hatte. Zu obigem unsignierten Argument: Da auch bei den Stupor-Zaubern auf Minerva McGonnagal klar wird, dass viele = besonders wuchtige? derartige Zauber (mit rotem Lichtstrahl ausgeführt) tödlich sein können oder zumindest eine hohe körperliche Stabilität erfordern um sie ohne dauerhafte Schäden zu überstehen, könnten sie bei entsprechend emotional ausgetragenen Duellen wie bei dem zwischen Molly und Bellatrix vielleicht durchaus tödliche Wucht haben. Aber normal ist es nicht, sondern eher wie wenn Gegner im Affekt extrem kräftig zuschlagen. --Aragog 17:16, 10. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Erstanwendung Frank Bryce ( HP 4/1) wird ja durch einen grünen Lichtblitz umgebracht und Harry erlebt es mit. Sollte das als erste Erwähnung gelten-- oder die Vorführung von Moody (HP4/14), als er die Spinne tötet? --Hauselfe Ayla 10:50, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Auch wenn Harry nicht weis, was der Lichtblitz bedeutet und welcher Fluch dahintersteckt, halte ich es schon für die erste Erwähnung. Also Kapitel 4/1, es sei denn es könnte auch ein anderer Fluch sein. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 16:28, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Lebensopferschutz In dem Artikel kann ich eine Aussage nicht ganz nachvollziehen bzw. ist die Quelle für mich nicht genau nachvollziebar: Bei "Abwehrende magische Umstände" steht unter 4. Schutz durch ein geopfertes Leben: "Der "Lebensopferschutz" reicht aber allein nicht aus, um einen Todesfluch abblitzen zu lassen." Dazu frage ich mich, was Harry am 31. Oktober 1981 denn noch von der tödlichen Wirkung des Fluches gerettet hat, oder habe ich vielleicht etwas falsch verstanden? TmeugN7 (Diskussion) 17:48, 8. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Vielleicht gibt Dir der Artikel Konfrontation Halloween 1981 eine mögliche Erklärung. :Dumbledore erweiterte den Lebensopferschutz von Lily auf das Heim der Dursleys. :Harry konnte sich am 1. Mai 1998 entscheiden, ob er weiterleben will, oder weitergehen will. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 19:41, 8. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Den Artikel habe ich mir zuvor schon einige Male durchgelesen. Der auf das Haus der Dursleys erweiterte Lebensopferschutz, hat ja noch nichts mit der Konfrontation an Halloween 1981 zu tun und das Aufeinandertreffen im Wald am 1. Mai 1998 auch nicht. Es geht mir um das Überleben Harrys als Voldemort das erste mal auf ihn traf. Der Artikel "Konfrontationen zwischen Harry und Voldemort" steht im Widerspruch zu dem Artikel "Avada Kedavra", wobei letzterer meiner Meinung nach nach den Büchern nicht ganz korrekt ist. TmeugN7 (Diskussion) 10:03, 9. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Dass Harry nicht durch Voldemorts Todesfluch getötet worden ist, lag mittelbar ebenfalls daran, dass Voldemort bereits fünf Teile seiner Seele in Horkruxen ausgelagert hatte: Seine verbliebene Seele war so brüchig geworden, dass sie beim Mord an Harrys Eltern, die sich nicht wehrten, sondern nur um die anderen sorgten, in Stücke zerfiel. "Baby-Harry" stirbt nicht, weil Lilys Schutz in Kraft trat UND weil Voldemorts Seele schon so geschädigt war, dass der Fluch an Harrys Stirn abprallte und auf Voldemort zurückfiel. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 12:37, 9. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Das erklärt zumidest schonmal den Artikel. Ich habe mir gerade nochmal die vermeintliche Quelle durchgelesen, das Kapitel "King's Cross", dort wird zwar nochmal erklärt, dass Voldemort ein Teil seiner Seele auf Harry übertragen hatte, jedoch steht dies in einem ganz anderen Zusammenhang und bezieht sich nicht auf das Überleben vor über 16 Jahren. In den Büchern steht nirgendwo geschrieben, dass das Übertragen eines Seelenstückes von Voldemort auf Harry an dessen Überleben mitgewirkt hat, oder habe ich etwas überlesen/falsch verstanden? TmeugN7 (Diskussion) 13:20, 9. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Das habe ich auch nicht geschrieben, sondern das Voldemort nicht mehr die Kraft, oder wie immer man es nennen will, hatte Harry zu töten, weil er seine Seele so instabil gemacht hat 1. durch die Horkruxe und 2. durch die Morde an Harrys Eltern. nachzulesen HP 7/ Kap. Kings Cross (im Buch!). --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:22, 9. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Im siebten Buch, Kapitel King's Cross, steht bei mir nichts dergleichen. Ich habe auch das englische Original zu Rate gezogen, falls ich einer unstimmigen Übersetzung zum Opfer gefallen bin. Dort steht nur, dass der Todesfluch durch Lily's Lebensopferschutz auf Voldemort zurückgefallen ist, und dass nebenbei ein Seelenstück auf Harry übertragen worden ist. Für mich klingt das so, dass Harry auch überlebt hätte, wenn Voldemorts Seele nicht bei den Morden an Lily und James zu Bruch gegangen wäre. Dass Harry zu einem unbeabsichtigten Horkrux wurde, spielt doch hier eigentlich gar keine Rolle, oder gibt es vielleicht eine Stelle die ich überlesen habe?? Ich möchte mit dem Thema hier jetzt aber auch nicht unnötig nerven, ich lese dieses Wiki schon viele Jahre, konnte nur diese eine Stelle nie verstehen ;) TmeugN7 (Diskussion) 18:16, 9. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Ich muss TmeugN7 Recht geben. Es steht nirgens, dass die gespaltene Seele dazu führt schlechter zaubern zu können. Auch später tötet Voldi doch ganz gerne mal mit Avada Kedavra obwohl seine Seele nicht heiler geworden ist. Ich weiß nicht, woher die Aussage kommt, der Lebensopferschutz reiche allein nicht aus, aber es wäre sonst ja auch blöd, da dann die Gefahr für Harry zum größten Teil weg gewesen wäre. Aber da ich auch keine Lust habe einen Nebensatz tot zu diskutieren, wir ändern den Satz auf "Der "Lebensopferschutz" reicht aber allein nicht aus, um einen Todesfluch abblitzen zu lassen. Was Harry Halloween zusätzlich schützte ist unbekannt." Wer genaueres wissen wollte kann ja JKR fragen. Vielleicht ist es ja der "frische" Schutz, der zu Beginn noch stärker ist, oder zu Halloween sind Lebensopfer besonders stark, oder draussen war Neumond, da ist der Avada nicht stark genug. Es ist mir völlig egal. Wir führen die Angaben auf, die JKR macht, wir ergänzen sie nicht, wir erfinden keine zusätzlichen Begründungen. JKR hat die Bücher über Jahre geschrieben, dass da mal leichte Unklarheiten oder auch Wiedersprüche drin sind, ist wohl unvermeidbar. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 08:24, 10. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Ich hatte nie die Absicht Spekulationen in einen Artikel reinzubringen. Das unwirksam Machen eines Todesfluchs ist allerdings ziemlich wichtig, um die gesamte Handlung von HP zu verstehen. Mir geht es auch nicht darum, genaueres über Halloween 1981 zu erfahren, als es sowieso schon in den Büchern steht. Nur warum soll der Lebensopferschutz nicht allein ausreichen um Avada Kedavra ablitzen zu lassen? Laut den Büchern hat Lily's Opfer genug Kraft um den Todesfluch abzuwehren, oder wo ist das Gegenteil nachzulesen? Etwas weiter unter im Artikel, bei "Anwendungen", steht wiederum genau das was ich meine und was in den Büchern steht: "während die eigentlich beabsichtigte Zauberwirkung dank Lilys Lebensopferschutz abblitzte." Der Satz: "Der "Lebensopferschutz" reicht aber allein nicht aus, um einen Todesfluch abblitzen zu lassen" macht meines Erachtens überhaupt keinen Sinn und hat gar keine Quelle. :Ich dachte das Wiki sei zum Diskutieren da :) TmeugN7 (Diskussion) 09:05, 10. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich habe es mir immer so vorgestellt (und der Verfasser dieses Zusatzes wahrscheinlich auch), dass der Fluch auf "Baby Harry" nicht so wirksam war, weil 1. der Lebensopferschutz und 2. die schlechte =(zwei Morde an Menschen die sich nicht gewehrt haben, James ohne Zauberstab; Lily bewusst in den Tod gehend) Verfassung Voldemorts den Fluch an Harry abprallen läßt. Dafür spricht die Aussage Dumbledores in 7/Kings Cross: "Du warst der siebte Horkrux, Harry, der Horkrux, den er nie erzeugen wollte. Er hatte seine Seele so instabil gemacht, dass sie zerbrach, als er diese unsagbar bösen Taten beging, den Mord an deinen Eltern, die versuchte Tötung eines Kindes." Beim zweiten Avada Kedavra auf Harry in HP 4, entstand der Priori Incantatem und Voldemort konnte Harry nicht töten, weil er ihn selbst (durch die Blutentnahme) an das Leben gebunden hat. In HP 7 rettete Harry die Tatsache, dass neben dem Lebensopferschutz Lilys, der Elderstab nicht seinen Eigentümer tötet. Außerdem kann sich der Getroffene = Harry selbst entscheiden kann ob er sterben will oder nicht. LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 09:24, 10. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Ist das beim ersten Avada Kedavra auf Harry nicht ein wenig zu viel Spekulation? Den Lebensopferschutz vor Voldemorts Wiedergeburt, kann man auch nicht mit dem nach dieser Vergleichen. Das sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Themen. Als Voldemort Blut von Harry nahm, hat er Lilys Opferschutz Unwirksam gemacht, jedoch hatte Voldemort jetzt magisch den Wunsch im Blut Harry zu schützen, weshalb seine Angriffe (Avada Kedavra und danach noch Crucio) nicht die volle Wirkung erzielten. Der eigentliche Lebensopferschutz endet also in HP4. TmeugN7 (Diskussion) 09:44, 10. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Ich werde Stephens Empfehlung folgen...und es umformulieren. Damit ist die Diskussion beendet. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 09:54, 10. Aug. 2017 (UTC)